


Heart

by Flameivy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameivy/pseuds/Flameivy
Summary: Allen fell in love with kanda only to be betray by him, when he found that only reason Kanda ever dated him was because Lavi bookman dare him to. An as if it wasn't enough, his best Lenalee was in it too. She and Kanda had been dating even before Kanda had ask him out. Now Allen must watch as his ex love and best friend, are about to get married or does he?





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first one shot! so be nice also the characters and pics do NOT belong to me. They all belong to they actual creators. I don't hate the characters that just how the story goes. This is a yaoi if you'r not into that kinda thing then please DO NOT read. Other then that please enjoy.

The Heart

Allen had believed everything that Kanda had told him from the sweet gestures, to sweet words, to sweet nothings that had truly made him believe that Kanda loved him, only to find out that Kanda hadn’t meant any of it and now was about to marry his best friend Lenalee. He should have known better. His instincts had warned him but he had chosen to ignore them. He had loved Kanda for years now and when the samurai had told him that he had feelings for him too, Allen had been over the moon and had thought that nothing could go wrong. What a fool he had been.

Now here he was suffering because not only had Kanda betrayed him, but also Lenalee. Lenalee, one of the few people Allen had opened his heart to had backstabbed him and hurt him more than any of the Noah could have. She and Kanda hadn’t been the only ones that had hurt him. Lavi bookman Jr. had also hurt him too. Turns out Lenalee and Kanda had been dating behind his back and Lenalee had known the feelings that Allen had for Kanda, but her love for Kanda had meant to her more than her friendship with Allen. The only reason Kanda had asked him out was because Lavi had dared him to.

Later on Lavi had told him that it was a joke and that he didn’t think that Kanda would actual go along with it and hurt Allen that way. He also told him he was really sorry but before he could finish Allen had punched him square in the face with enough force to draw out blood and knock him to the ground. Before walking away from the shock Lavi and a few finders that had heard the conversation feeling pity for the parasitic user. It was at that moment that Lavi realized that his ‘harmless’ joke had gone too far and now Allen would never forgive him and that he had lost his friendship and trust forever.

Allen chuckled bitterly at the memory. Who knew that the ones that were his so called “friends” would hurt him so much? There was a knock on the door of his room distracting him from his depressing thoughts. Allen had been getting ready to look as good as possible, because today was the wedding of the two people that had shattered and crushed his heart and the whole black order was going to be celebrating it. That didn’t mean that he was going to run away and hide in his room until all of it was over.  
No, if anything he was going to go out there and show everyone that he wasn’t affected at all by the wedding and to prove it he was going to sit in the front row looking directly at his former friends right in the eye.

With that in mind Allen collected himself before asking who was at the door. “Who is it?”  
“It’s Link, are you ready, Allen?” Link asks through the door, always a polite gentleman even with his cold exterior. Link had been his rock. Ever since Link found out about Kanda’s betrayal he hadn’t left the albinos side, always making sure he ate and slept, and, every once in a while, he would force Allen to get out of his room when all Allen wanted to do was to lock himself away from the world. 

Looking at himself one last time from the mirror, Allen deems himself ready and opens the door to reveal Link in an elegant black tux. The moment Link’s eyes land on Allen they widen slightly but he doesn’t say anything and gives Allen a small smile before he turns serious.  
“Allen, are you okay with this?” Link asks him but Allen just shrugs and gives Link a sad smile. Link was like a cuddly bear and a great friend once you get pass his cold exterior and Allen was going to miss him greatly.

“Not one bit but that’s not going to stop me.” At his response Link sighs and reaches for Allen’s face to fix a strand of hair that had gotten on his face. “I know, you stubborn fool.”  
“Good, now how do I look?” Allen laughs and does a slow turn for the other. Link annoyingly rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face tells Allen otherwise.  
“Stunning”, Link says before holding out his arm for Allen to take which Allen does without a second thought and giggles at Link’s compliment and for the other compliments that were to come. It was a shame that this was going to be the last day Allen was going to hear them.  
Allen had stayed true to his word and shows everyone the he wasn’t affected by the wedding. They had been surprised that Allen had shown up at all, but he was welcomed none the less. 

Link had been right, Allen did look stunning. Allen was wearing his general uniform but it had been altered slightly by Allen himself. The uniform was pure white instead of the usual black making it match with his hair. The top was sleeveless turtleneck sweater and a pair of simple yet tight jeans tight in all the right places leaving zero to imagination. And the last touch over his shoulders was fur coat similar to crown clown but not quite. It made Allen give off the feeling of someone royal that demanded attention.  
And attention is what he got, everywhere he went both the male and female could not stop staring at him in awe and amazement. Others looked at him with their jaws dropped to the floor making Allen laugh and feel giddy on the inside. Throughout the next couple of hours Allen received compliments left and right, from both finders and exorcists alike, even from few members of the other branches. Some even dared as to ask Allen out which Allen declined respectfully, unless they were being persistent, then Link would intervene before Allen could go dark on them.

Unbeknownst to Allen, across the garden was a certain samurai glaring daggers at those that surrounded Allen. Said samurai didn’t like the attention Allen was getting but didn’t do anything about it, simply walked away with a “tsk”, with a sudden need to kill those who got near a certain moyashi. 

The wedding didn’t start for another thirty minutes and in the meantime Allen and Link were talking while walking to the chapel. “Allen!” Lavi called out the moment he saw him with a wide smile on his face and ran up to meet him. However, Allen didn’t acknowledge him and pasted him by without saying a word leaving him standing at the middle of the hallway.

“A-Allen, i-is that y-you?” It wasn’t until a shy voice called out to Allen that he stopped walking and looked back to find Miranda and Crowley looking at him. Allen smiled at them while they approached him and Link. With Lavi long gone the group of four greeted each other as they walked inside the chapel. Just like in Allen’s plan, he sat on to the front row cross legged with both hands on his knee, trembling lightly out of nervousness while Link was seated to his left and Miranda and Crowley to his right.

Allen could feel both of Miranda’s and Crowley’s gaze on him, turning to them Allen gave them a sincere smile before turning his gaze towards the altar. It didn’t take a genius to know that both Miranda and Crowley were” looking at him with worry in their eyes. He was going to miss them but he couldn’t back out now. This was something he had to do, something he should have done a long time ago before something bad happened but he hadn’t in order to spend a little more time with Kanda.  
And speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. The moment Allen had thought of Kanda the door in the front of the chapel smacked the wall by the force the samurai had used to open it and walked to the altar Lavi hot on his heels. For someone who was about to get married Kanda looked murderous, well more than usual, Allen thought amused and chuckled softly.

The sound drew Kanda’s attention and he was, about turn and give this person a piece of his mind only for his words to die on his throat. Allen rose and eyebrow at Kanda’s expression but didn’t say anything as Kanda continued to look at him as if he was something out of this world. 

A smug smile started to bloomsome on Allen’s face, which was directed at Kanda as if saying ‘look who’s still standing, bitch’. Kanda caught on to Allen’s smirk and was about to resort but was stopped by Link. Bending his head slightly Link whisper something into Allen’s ear making him laugh softly and draw his attention away from Kanda. 

The wedding song stared to play and everyone had already taken their seats, as the bride to be and Branch chief walked down the aisle. However, most of the guests’ attention was not draw to the bride to be but to a certain general in the front row. Not that she noticed, she only had eyes for her fiancé waiting for her at the altar. Allen had known very well that the only one who was supposed to be wearing white at a wedding was the bride to be but right now he gave zero shits. He didn’t care if it was wrong or frowned upon by some of the attending guests. 

By the time the bride made it to the altar. The tension in the air was thick enough that it could be cut with a knife. Allen saw how Lenalee took her place at the altar smiling lovingly at Kanda until she gazed around the guests and froze on to Allen. 

Allen didn’t say anything just narrowed his eyes at both the bride and the groom, making Lenalee flinch and Kanda “tsk” once more before he stiffly turned towards the priest and grabbed Lenalee by the wrist a little forcefully, practically forcing her to look away from Allen.  
As if it were even possible the tension inside the chapel increased tenfold. Even the priest was having trouble preforming the ceremony. Finally, it was time for the groom and the bride to say their vows. 

Allen closed his eyes tightly and tightly clenched Link’s hand that at some time during the ceremony had found its way to Allen’s hand and squeezed it softly. Eyes still closed Allen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was now or never, but before Allen could say anything the roof of the chapel exploded. 

“Well, well look what we have here~ a wedding? How marvelous?! If I had known, I would have worn, my best suit! Oh well maybe next time~” The playful voice of none other the Tyki Mikk ran throughout the chapel as he descended from the dust and smoke that the explosion had caused.

“Noah scum! What the hell are you doing here!?” Kanda shouted at the descending Noah, hand already pulling out Mugen from its rightful place. 

“What am I doing here, you ask?” Tikki chuckles as he looks at enraged samurai and smirks before continuing talking. At that Allen had a bad feeling and he shallowed thickly. “I’m glad you asked. The reason I’m here is rather simple. I’m here for the Incenses HEART and I don’t plant to leave without it.” Tyki’s once playful tone was replaced by a cold one sending shivers down the spines of those inside the chapel, even Kanda. And just as he said that akuma started to appear out of nowhere and all hell broke loose.  
Allen was able summon his weapon just in time as an akuma level 3 appeared in front of Miranda and rip out its wind pipe before the akuma could get near her, blood splatting into his white clothes while Miranda shrieked in terror. 

Some finders and exorcist alike ran away either in panic or in search for their weapons while others stayed or held off the incoming akuma from levels two to four. Bodies of finders and exorcists alike dropped like flies. The once white chapel was now covered in blood. Different body parts now covered the floor but the akuma were still coming without any sing of stopping any time soon.

Allen had been ripping akuma’s to sherds when he saw. Kanda just finish fighting off a level 3 akuma only for two akumas level 4 to take their place on, his left and backside. Kanda moved quickly and got rid of the one on his left in one single slash and was about to take care of the one behind him. Only he wasn’t quick enough and the akuma knocked off Mugen out of Kanda’s hand making it scatter across the room next to where Allen was standing. The akuma stabbed Kanda on his left shoulder with his spike-arm then picked him up and launched him onto one of the church benches. 

Lenalee was instantly by Kanda’s side and yelled at Tyki: “Stop this please, we don’t have the heart! We don’t even know where it is!” “Hah, as if I would believe such a lie!” The Noah sneered at the poor girl that had been injured fighting some of the akuma.

“She’s is not lying, she is telling the truth”, Allen stated calm as he bent down to the floor and picked up Kanda’s sword and walked at a slow pace towards the Noah. The Noah raised and elegant eyebrow at the albino that was making his way towards him. “Oh, and pray tell how do you know that boy?” Tyki questioned him as he turned towards him. Allen gave Tyki a charming smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“It’s simple because it’s not them who has it, it’s ME”, Allen answered to the Noah. When Tyki just looked at him in disbelieve Allen sighed. “You don’t believe me? Then why don’t I show you?” A bright light came out from Allen’s chest blinding everyone for a moment. When the light vanished, and everyone could see once again, right there in front of Allen’s chest was the “heart” floating in midair.

With Kanda’s sword still in his hand, Allen lifted it up and ran two fingers slowly across the blade making a light shine where his fingers had once touched. “Mugen activated”, Allen smirked upon saying those words. Sooner than anyone would have expected, a group of ghastly creatures appeared along Mugen and launched themselves at Tyki making his eyes go wide while Lenalee and Kanda gasped in shock along with other onlookers.For no one else, can use the innocence except its accommodator, he fact that Allen could use others’ Innocence besides his own meant only one thing: Allen had the “heart” making him able to use any of the innocence at will. 

Allen was in the middle of the room. Covered in both human and akuma blood. He smiled as the ghastly creatures attacked Tyki making him look like a fallen angel in the mist of river of blood and body parts. His smile got even bigger when one of the creatures latched on to Tyki’s arm and burned and ripped his skin at same time and went as far at letting out a giggle. “Aww, what’s the matter Mikk? Is it too hot for ya?”

Tyki wasn’t able to respond, he was too busy getting rid of the creatures. Allen laughed some more but calmed down letting out a tired sigh. It was time to finish this.  
“Walker! What is the meaning of this!?” A voice from the crowd spoke up and then another and another. “Walker, you had the key to our victory all this time and you stayed quiet!?” “HoW CoUlD yOu?” “Allen why?” “Why did you betray us!?” The voices then melted together forming only one? word “tRAitOr, traitor, traitor, traitor, TRAITOR!” Allen heard it,over and over again from the people he had risked his life for every fucking day to protect them. There were a few who didn’t say anything and those like Miranda and Crowley who tried to reason with the others but their pleas went unheard.

“Betray? Traitor?” I heard myself whisper in a slow voice before chuckling and turning to face, the voices. I smile at them but by the way they flinch I could tell that it didn’t reach my eyes. It didn’t matter. They want to know the terrible truth? Then so be it.

“When I joined the black Order, it was to protect innocent humans from dying and turning into monsters, however that wasn’t the only reason…” I play a little with my beloved bakanda Mugen bringing it to my chest, Mugen’s, hilt landing softly against my cheek as I cradled it as if a were the most precious thing in the world, because even though it hurt that Kanda had betrayed me I still loved him with all my heart. “The other reason was because I was send here to judge The Order and the Noah family, to see if they were worth for the “heart’”, as in quoi the heart shines a white light before going back to normal. “However, I’ve seen what both the order and the Noahs are capable of and the conclusion I have come up with is that neither is worthy of the ‘heart’.” I hear horrifying gasps of shock as I say this. I shrug it off, it didn’t matter to me what they thought, I had a job to do and I planned to finish it off. 

“The Black Order, self-proclaimed servants of god, using innocent lives above their own and sacrificing them for the greater good. Taking them away from their families and even going as far as? to reserve the bodies of fallen exorcist so they can use them to experiment on none accommodators until their body accepts the innocence. You’re no better than the Noahs, as for the Noahs , do I even have to say it?” All the while I said this no one interrupted my rant, the room was silent, deathly silent. Still, I didn’t have look at them to know that they were horrified to find out what the order had been hiding from them. It didn’t last long. Soon protests followed but I didn’t feel like listening to their excuses.  
“Enough!” I yelled as loud as I could and everyone became silent once more. “Your protests don’t matter. What’s done is done, which is why I’m destroying the heart and both the order and the Noah can drown into the darkness, you’ve only got yourselves to blame.” With that, I made a grab for the heart with my innocence clutching it tight enough for it to start breaking. 

Allen felt a sharp pain in his heart as blood started trickling down his chin. Eyes widening slightly in shock, Allen looked down to his chest and found a purple and black butterfly there, a Tease, it’s what Tyki calls them. Tyki finally gets himself free from the ghastly creatures that had his Tease when Allen had been distracted. “If you think for a second that I will let you destroy ‘the heart’ then you’re sorely mistaken. Only the millennium ea-”. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to my moyashi! You asshole!” Kanda cut Tyki off by hitting him in the back of the neck with a tall candle holder instantly knocking him out.

I was in shock that Kanda had in him to act like that at such a crucial moment like this. However, I couldn’t stop myself from smiling an actual smile at hearing those words. The last thing I saw was Kanda reaching out to me before I was embraced by darkness. 

Kanda saw his former lover fall on his back to the wooden floor and he desperately tried to go to him but it was too late. The Tease had made a gaping hole on Allen’s chest and Kanda saw how blood gushed out of it at an alarming rate. There, were some akumas that were going after his moyashi and Kanda sees red. He ignores his ex- fiancées pleas for him to stop and calls forward Mugen that was next to Allen. 

However, Mugen doesn’t respond to his command. Lenalee tries summoning her boots to go after Kanda but just like Kanda’s sword it doesn’t respond. Until they finally remember the heart that was still in Allen’s chest but unlike before it was now shattering into tiny pieces until there was nothing left.  
With more drive than ever, Kanda somehow made it pass the akumas and was within Allen’s reach, but was stopped on his tracks by a hooded man that surfaced from the darkness in front of him. Right next to Allen was another hooded person except he was kneeling next to Allen chanting something. It didn’t last for long thought. They left as soon as they’d come and took Allen with them. 

Then, all the innocents stopped working all together and surprisingly so did the akumas. That day was also the last day Kanda ever saw Allen and regretted his actions for the rest of his life, wishing that he could go back and make things right before the world turned to darkness.


End file.
